User blog:Robin Patterson/Starting out
category:guides Facebook users who have Dutch friends may have been invited to play "Landleven". If your preferred language is English, it's in English to play, but its forum is all Dutch and you may get notifications in Dutch though when you open the game they are in English and it is called "Family Barn". Introduction Landleven looks very like CountryLife - or at the start more like Country Life lite - with virtually identical animals, trees, plots, Dutch Mill, Beehive, etc. However, Landleven is enormously more complex than CountryLife was when most of the Country Life wiki was first written (and CountryLife is still about the same as it was, still in "Beta"). Note that there is no "Remove Tool", so leave plenty of empty space in case you really must install more gear or animals before you can afford to expand your ranch. Was there already a wiki for Landleven? My first 110 hits on Google found no English version. Further attempts found no wiki at all except a few questions on WikiAnswers. So I started this one. (Later searching found one in Dutch and the start of an English one that has got nowhere in 14 months.) This blog post Started off as a slightly altered version of what I first put on the Country Life Wiki. Now that it is here, I plan to move much of its material to more specific pages when I can create them easily. (At first I had browser problems but things seem OK now.) Production table To see some of the complexity, look at the English-language production table at https://farm-nl-fb.socialgamenet.com/en/facebook/showStore/ - a big page that may take several seconds to load. What you can do up to level 7 :(Note that some things are under "Specials") You can buy (inter alia): ;Seeds (listing growth time and sale price if available) :Clover 15 (4h, sell for 20 or feed to cow for milk worth 25 (or make a Good Luck Lei) - but ideally not till pollinated or you don't get honey) :Radish 10 (5m, sell for 11, "valid before level 9"; after level 9 you can sell the produce but cannot plant) :Grape 105 (10h, sell for 116 or make wine or a couple of dozen other things) :Lavender 45 (6h, sell for 51 or use in over a dozen things) :Wheat 35 (12h, sell for 48 or send to Dutch Mill or Donkey Mill or feed to other animals etc) - a good choice if you can visit only twice a day - earn 13 coins per planting, or more for other uses such as flour :Vanilla 34 (5h, sell for 41 or make beverages, beauty products, etc) :Carnation 35 (4h, sell for 41 but wait till pollinated if you have a Super Beehive - and there are other uses) :Corn 60 (20h, sell for 80 or feed to chickens or Donkey Mill or other machines) - a good choice if you can visit only once a day - earn 20 gold per planting, or more for other uses such as eggs from chickens :Oat 39 (6h, sell for 47 or turn into flour, cookies, etc) :Pasture 15 (1h, sell for 17 or feed to cattle or goats or hat machine) - excellent value if you can harvest it within a couple of hours, and still good value if it waits for 4 hours, because you add 13 coins to the purchase price as soon as a goat turns it into milk and a further 19 coins when that becomes cheese: theoretically 32 coins per hour of plot time :Cucumber 42 (2h, sell for 45 or feed to animals, such as Buffalo, or make salads or pickles) - reasonable choice for planting within an hour of dinner or another appointment when pasture could not be harvested when ready, though pasture with a goat may still be better value as noted above :Cactus 60 (10h, sell for 69 or feed to Dromedary or make a lei)- a good choice if you can visit only twice a day - earn 9 gold per planting, or more for other uses; but eventually you will be able to make more profit with Cranberry :Chardonnay 57 (9h, sell for 68 or make Champagne - 81 - with the Wine Maker) - a good overnight crop but garlic also 9 hours and more profitable in pasta and Garlic Sauce :Tomato 20 (16h, sell for 37 but 2 dozen other uses, mostly pizzas and salads and Ketchup) ;Seeds under "Specials" :Purple Rose 45 (5h, sell for 52 or process with costly gear or buildings) :Love Rose 70 (12h, sell for 86 or make something, e.g. dried 95) :Blue Cornflower 35 (6h, sell for 45 or process) :Vigorous Herb 220 (12h, sell for 235 or use fancy gear to add value) ;"Special Seeds" :Enchanted carrot 100 (24h, sell for 126 - or make pricey candles if you have a Beauty Shop) :Halloween Pumpkin 86 (6h, sell for 95 or put into any of 5 products) :Halloween Sugar 50 (14h, sell for 66 or make candy, cookies, etc) :Heart Chocolate 80 (10h, sell for 92 or make cookies 225 with a Cookie Machine) :White Pumpkin Pack 3 RC (2h, then put it in a Carving Machine or Pudding Machine) :Christmas Chocolate 112 (6h, sell 120 or use in Donuts etc) ;Trees :Apple Tree 415 (8h, sell apple for 15 or make juice 23, sauce 26, apple wine 33 (with Fruit Wine Machine), jam 37, yogurt 82, and so on, with the appropriate equipment) :Cherry Tree 625 (18h, sell cherry for 20 or make juice 40, jam 45, etc or use in a giraffe habitat for avocado 39) :Maple Tree 990 (9h, sell syrup for 17 or use for sugar, pancakes, puddings - over 2 dozen uses) :Lemon Tree 10 RC (10h, sell lemon for 30 or put into a dozen products) :Arbutus Tree 7 RC (4h, sell bark for 15 or wait for your Workshop) ;Animals & Gear :Winemaker 650 (no hidden costs) (1m; (Grape) Wine 126, White Grape Wine 86, Chardonnay 81) :Juice Machine 550 PLUS 5 screws @ 1 RC and 5 gear @ 1 RC but you can ask friends to give you those (90s); adds value to some tree fruit and some plot-based seeds (though not tomato): Cherry 40, Grape 127 (slightly more than wine!), Carrot 92, Apple 23 (but sauce earns more), Orange 51, Mango 48, Grapefruit 38, Pomegranate 118, Baobab Fruit 129, Mandarin 63, Guarana 38, Pineapple 205, Lime 22. :Fast Salami Machine 15 RC Plus ??? (1m; beef becomes salami, five other meats become sausages) - the ordinary Salami Machine, 4000, unlocks at level 10 :Cheese Master 4500 (but you start with a free one) (45s; 8 types of cheese, starting with milk cheese 32 from milk worth 25, which goes on to make good-value pasta) :Fast Cheese Master 15 RC Plus ??? (30s) :Dutch Mill 7500 (but you start with a free one) (45s, Wheat Flour 62, Rye Flour 84, Oat Flour 63) :Beehive 2000 (but you start with a free one) (30s PLUS flying time, which means almost 2 minutes between pollinations but seems to be independent of distance; sell honey from clover for 5 or wait to incorporate in products) :Starline Beehive 15 RC (20s) :Chicken Coop (with one chicken) 900 but can use four more chicken(s) (2m, or less if more chickens; sell egg(s) for 102 - corn cost 60 to plant and could sell for 80; profit 42 in just over 20 hours is quite good value) - but eggs increase in value in other products such as bread and pasta :Chicken 250 - see above :Colorful Chicken Coop 10 RC (100s, sell egg(s) for 102 - corn cost 80 - as for normal coop) :Colorful Chicken 300 :Limousin Cattle 1600 (but you may start with a free one) (75s; pasture - taking only 1 hour to grow - cost 15, sell beef for 20 or make something better with it, such as salami); 5 coins in a fraction over an hour is pretty good value but once you have a goat you can make far better use of pasture, starting with 13 coins profit just for goat milk and a further 19 if you turn it into goat cheese :Charolais Cattle 25 RC (40s, otherwise as above) - but my free one seems to work in 20s; see above for economics :Holstein Cow 2500 (but you start with a free one) (1m; feed it clover costing 15 - taking 4 hours to grow - then sell milk for 25 or do better things with it, e.g. cheesemaking to sell milk cheese for 32) - and if your bees pollinated the clover before harvest and produced 5 coins' worth of honey your profit on selling the cheese and honey is 22 in a little over 4 hours: rather good value :Montbliarde Cow 55 RC (20s) :White Duck 4500 (probably no use till level 19) :Bear Habitat 600 PLUS ???- give it honey, it flips up a salmon in 2m :Pond Shore 1 RC or 2500 :Pond Water 1 RC or 2500 :Hot Drink Machine 1500 (100s, various drinks, e.g. milk + wine = Mulled Wine 162 and milk + egg = Eggnog 166) :Cereal Machine 1200 PLUS?? (100s, uses Buffalo Milk with Corn and fruit or nut or chocolate to produce 7 sorts of cereal, e.g. grape gives Raisin Cereal 259, banana gives Banana Chip Cereal 229) :Icecream Machine 800 PLUS?? (45s, uses milk: e.g. Apple Icecream 78, Grape Icecream 174, Vanilla Icecream 89) :Dehydrator 800 PLUS?? (100s, e.g. Dried Beef 23, Dried Tomato 55, Dried Love Rose 95) :Pudding Machine 800 PLUS?? (2m, using Maple Syrup + Milk + something else, e.g Grape 189, Vanilla 108, Mocha 249 :Cookie Machine 1000 PLUS 7 Rolling Pin, 7 Cookie Mold, and 7 Conveyor Belt - all of which your neighbors may give you (1m, uses milk + wheat flour + other, e.g. oat 177, white choc 160, grape 253, heart choc 225, Halloween Sugar 196) :Pasta Machine 2000 PLUS 16 Gear @ 1 RC (or ask), 10 Screw @ 1 RC (or ask), and 1 Container @ 6 RC; combines (in 65 seconds) egg and wheat flour with one of : Basil, Cherry Tomato, Milk Cheese, Garlic, Rosemary, or Oyster. ;Other things :(in preparation) *Workshop (needed for the Beaver Habitat and very useful in its own right) - 10000 PLUS 20 Red Tile and 20 Round Window (which neighbors may give you) and three Sewing Machines at 4 RC each (sale price) or more (but at level 14 you may get a free one as a "Level Up Reward" Level 8 When you achieve level 8, you get 150 coins and 1 Ranch Cash (as with other levels) and are told (with a tabulated display) that "You can now buy": ;Carrot :it can be used (eventually) to produce any of 35 different items, including juice and 15 soups ;Picnic :no information ;Coffee Bean :Six coffees using the Coffee Machine (detailed below) and one product in each of Workshop, Beauty Shop, and Kitchen ;Coffee :(full name Coffee Machine) 2000 - needing 10 Screw and 10 Gear (which your neighbors may gift you) plus Glass Jar costing 5 RC and Funnel costing 8 RC (35s) :Six coffees as noted above, all needing the addition of another product to Coffee Bean: Milk for Mocha Coffee 177, White Chocolate for White Mocha 173, Cream for Con Panna 355, Caramel for Caramel Latte 542, Hazelnut for Hazelnut Latte 168, Panda Milk for Panda Milk Coffee 180. ;Buffalo 3000; Cucumber cost 42, sell for 45 or produce Buffalo Milk 49 ---> Buffalo Milk Cheese 55 (i.e. very good value at profit 13 coins in a little over 2 hours; break even after 300 of them if you ignore plowing costs) ;Christmas :10 products, mostly donuts ;Iceblock (showing solid wall) :no information ;Iceblock (showing snowflake) :no information ;White (tree) 2 RC (8h, sell for 18 or use as below) :White Mocha (as above) plus 18 other products, the most valuable being Magic Custard Cake @ 6396 Level 9 and beyond Gifts At level 9 you can send as gifts wood, clover, milk, grape, corn, honey, tile, wheat, marble, Conveyor Belt, banana, carrot, screw, gear, Bitangor Hardwood, Cherry Tree, tomato, flower. Others are unlocked later: ;level 10 :Turf, Paint ;11 :Pipe Stack, Glass Pane ;12 :Egg ;13 :Wine ;14 :Mixing knives ;15 :Brick, White Fence ;16 :Wood Beam ;18 :Barrel Stave ;20 :Sprinkler, Blue Pipe, Blueberry ;21 :Stone, Irrigation Pipes ;22 :Banana Tree ;25 :Tree Greenhouse Pipe, Tree Greenhouse Glass Pane ;31 :Container Pillar, Apple Pie ;33 :Strawberry Pie ;35 :Red Teddy Bear ;38 :Cabbage ;42 :Black Pepper ;46 :Plum Yogurt ;50 :Maple Tea ;55 :Vinegar ;60 :Zucchini ;65 :Olive Oil ;70 :Mario's Sausage Pizza That's all that appear as potential gifts to a player on level 9. However, players on higher levels have sent other items. Buying Items (with their costs - coins unless specified RC) unlocked at 9 or above include: ;9 (1150 XP) :Nitraria 125, Gisela Cherry Tree 525, Provence Beehive 25 RC ;10 (1620 XP) :Passion Fruit Tree 10 RC, Chocolate Tree 5 RC, Salami Machine 4000, White Goat 20 RC, Super Goat 50 RC, Rooster Coop 1500 PLUS?, Garden Ranch 100RC or 900000 ;11 (2190 XP) :Turnip 26, Rye 50, Pine Tree 1000, Woodpile, Ranch Bell ;12 (2860 XP) :Cantaloupe Packet 5 RC, White Grapes 65, Ice Tree 10 RC, Donkey Mill 1000, Sheep 3000, Kangaroo Habitat 2000 PLUS??, Milkshake Cart 800, Ice Tree 10 RC, Plant Milk Machine 3500, Holiday Castle 3000 PLUS?, Snowy Arch, Blue Mail, Merry, Stone, Arabic ;13 (3630 XP) :Hops 164 (with good potential profit per hour), Lychee Tree 800, Baker 6500, Amazon ;14 (4500 XP) :Love Fruit 210, Silkworm Bush 8 RC, Perfume Machine 500, Angora Rabbit 3500, Fuzzy 35 RC, Purple Bird Habitat 3000 PLUS?, Forget-me-not 30, Table of Romance 1500, Workshop 10000 ;15 (5450 XP) :Daisy 25, Rice 95 (needs Donkey Mill for flour; has 16 other uses, Oak Tree 6 RC, Walnut Tree 1200 (14 uses, mostly in Workshop), Fruit Bread Machine 3200 (13 uses with Oat Flour), Black Ostrich 4000 (eats daisies), Super Butterfly Home 6000 (produces 10 nectars worth 8 coins each), Giraffe Habitat 4000 PLUS??, Ferris Wheel, Chicken (decoration), Sledging Hill, Gingerbread Dragon Vase, Grassland ;16 (6450 XP) :Rosemary Packet 4 RC, White Hibiscus 25 (makes about 11 products, mostly leis, all in buildings), Lime Tree 12 RC, Orange Tree 850 (makes juice, jam, yogurt, candy, can, dye, and 4 other things in buildings), Essential Oil Machine 1800 (producing about 10 oils, all needing grapes), Sauce Machine 3000 (and no extras) - Apple Sauce 26 is a better use of apples than the juicer, and it does many other products: Tomato = Ketchup 55, Duck eggs = Mayonnaise 96, Red Pepper = Chili Sauce 265, Garlic = Garlic Sauce 113, Cranberry = Cranberry Sauce 90, Avocado = Guacamole 48, Mustard = Mustard Sauce 171, Oyster = Oyster Sauce 525, Black Swan Egg = Black Swan Egg Sauce 90, Fruit Wine Machine 8000 (makes apple, blackberry, pear, strawberry, plum, fig, elderberry, Beauty Berry, Honey Locust - all needing nectar), Super Beehive 35 RC, Dinosaur Habitat 4500 PLUS?, Lime Tree 10 RC (juice, pie, ornaments, etc), Toy Machine 2000, Love Fountain 1500, Eucalyptus Tree 6 RC, Animal House 5000 PLUS? ;17 (7560 XP) :Cranberry 65, Pitaya 100, Bamboo Tree 4 RC, Sandwich Machine 4500, Panda Habitat 5200 PLUS??, Elephant Habitat 5000 PLUS?? ;18 (8800 XP) :Black Rose Packet 2 RC, Garlic 88 (9 hours, so it's a good bedtime plant, and you make 25 coins with the sauce and more with the pasta), Pink Lilac Tree 2000, Mango Tree 12 RC, Beer Machine 5500, Green Duck Pond 8000, Green Duck 2000, Monkey Habitat 5500 PLUS??, Weaver Bird Habitat 25 RC, Dessert Shop 6000, Gas Tanker 5000 PLUS? ;19 (10,200 XP), Bobsleigh :Spinach 220, Blueberry 85, Tea Tree 10 RC, Jam Machine 7000, White Duck Pond 15 RC, Pietrain Pig Coop 9000 PLUS?? ;20 :Violet 99, Kiwi (proper name "Kiwifruit") 125, Rubber Tree 8 RC, Spooky Crystal Tree 10 RC, Guarana Tree 15000, Banana Tree 975, Grandma's Burger Machine 3500, Peacock 10500, Bradypod Habitat 7000 PLUS??, Water Well 25000, Spring 7 RC (needed for Candy Machine), Spin 9 RC (needed for Candy Machine), Super Greenhouse 20000 PLUS? ;21 :Aloe Vera Packet 4 RC, Sweet Potato 150, Apricot Tree 12 RC, Mole Habitat 9000, Hawaiian Lei Machine 7000, Bee Box 7000, Piggy Coop 35 RC, Piggy 6000, Beauty Shop 8000 ;22 :Rotala 35, Cane 105, Firefly Bush 2 RC, Marzipan Candy Machine 5500, Yogurt Machine 4500, White Turkey 25 RC, Goose Pond 10000, Snow Fox Habitat 10000 ;23 :Winter Squash 247, Blackberry 125, Mandarin Tree 12 RC (or 10 RC at sale price), Glow Stick Machine 7000, Goose 3000, Pig Coop 16000, Azalea Pink Fence 750 ;24 :Barley 55, Persimmon Tree 12 RC, Peach Tree 1200, Sugar Machine 8000, Cotton Candy Machine 6000, White Beauty 28 RC ;25 :Mustard 148, Blue Rose 115, Pig 4000, Tree Greenhouse Glass Pane 1 RC, Wedding Carpet Up 1500, Wedding Carpet Medium 1500, Wedding Carpet Down 1500, Lamp Post 7500, Autumn 100000, Tree Greenhouse 12000 PLUS ??, A-Frame House 235000 PLUS ?? ;26 :Tree] 5 RC, Ginger 206, Candy Machine 5000, Bird Feeder 4200, Wishing Well 5000 ;27 :Raspberry 95, Pear Tree 2000, Sushi Machine 1200, Flower Packing 9000, African Dromedary 50000 ;28 :Watermelon 255, Chestnut Tree 7 RC (sale price 5 RC), Cheese Fondue Machine 9000, Wedding Chair 12000, Welcome Sign 12000 ;29 :Strawberry 185, Sakura Tree 5000 ;30 :Bean 370, Cashew Tree 12 RC, Weaver 10500, Willow Fence 10000, Food Festival Sign 8000, Birdbath 15000 ;31 :Red Rose 215, Can Machine 11000 (no extras?), Cream Machine 9000 PLUS? ;32 (58,000 XP) :Potato 115, Coconut Tree 3500, French Fries Machine 1000, Bonfire Tent 15000 ;33 (65,000 XP) :Pineapple 200, Nutmeg Tree 10 RC, Hotdog Machine 10000 (no extras?), Eco House 375000 ;34 (72,500 XP) :Cabbage 89 ;35 (80,500 XP) :Green Lettuce 160, Plum Tree 4500 ;36 (89,000 XP) :Pecan Tree 10 RC ;37 (98,000 XP) :Tulip 105, Mario's Pizza Machine 8000 PLUS, Dough Press 10 RC (no extras), Shredder 6 RC (no extras), Log Cabin 525000 ;38 :Tea 110, Fig Tree 6600, Horse 45000 ;39 :Red Pepper 225, Date Tree 10 RC ;40 :Mushroom 240, Olive Tree 12000, Cool Packer 12000 (no extras), Pizza Machine 45 RC (no extras) ;41 :Sugar Beet 360, Soup Machine 15000 PLUS ;42 :White Rose 60, Pomegranate Tree 10 RC, Butter Machine 20000 (no extras), RhodeIsland Red Chicken Coop 50000 (but the chickens have been available for a while before level 42) ;43 :Peanut 160, Manor 1250000, [Press 30000 (no extras) ;44 :Pink Rose 180 ;45 :Leek 320, Onion 280, Pumpkin 260, Palm Tree 5000, Stir Fry Machine 50000 PLUS ;46 :Asparagus 495, Lily 270, Jalapeno Pepper Packet 2 RC, Black Swan Lake 80000 (needs lake), Black Swan 20000 ;47 :Bell Pepper 432 ;48 :Grapefruit Tree 10 RC, Tea Master 45000 (no extras) ;49 : ;50 :Sunflower 300, Cinnamon Tree 15000 ;51 :BBQ Machine 60000 (no extras), Pink Manor 1500000 ;53 :Mint 265, Hat Machine 90000 (no extras) ;55 :Cotton 250, Elderberry Tree 25000, Pizza Machine 100000 (no extras) ;56 :Lentil 120 ;58 :Green Bean 310, Beautyberry Tree 12 RC, Hamburger Machine 60000 PLUS ;60 :Eggplant 740, Steam Dumpling Machine 65000 PLUS ;62 :Zucchini 239 ;63 :Sesame 80 ;64 :Chickpea 200, Hummus Machine 12000 (no extras) ;65 :Cauliflower 350 ;66 :Brussels Sprouts 60 ;68 :Broccoli 620 ;70 :Radicchio 350 ;72 :Celery 680 and at least 199 levels possible; no seeds beyond level 72, no trees beyond level 55, no gear beyond 64? For a Kitchen, a Salt Pond, or a Smoke House, you need a Garden Ranch, costing 900,000 coins and unlocked at level 45 - or buy it earlier for 100 RC. Activities less related to levels ;Helping on neighbors' farms You can visit the farms of neighbors, by clicking their icons in the bottom panel. If their farm icon includes a yellow symbol, you will be able to earn a few coins and XP by working there (up to five items a day). When you reach the farm, you will see some similar symbols at bottom right, indicating how many tasks you can do there. The most helpful task is usually to click a basket to harvest a tree. Next best is probably to water a tree. If nothing else left, harvest a crop (preferably NOT unpollinated clover, lavender, or anything else that could similarly be wanted untouched). If nothing left, go to your farm or another and revisit from time to time. When you complete five tasks on a particular farm, you get 10 gold and 5 XP. Depending on how long your browser takes to get you to a neighbor's farm, which can be over a minute, your time may be better spent at home! Missions and trading At top right you may see some symbols in addition to the one that leads to the calendar. One near the top offers missions, a set of specific tasks that earn you quite a lot of coins but may involve the purchase of expensive gear with RC. There are: * New Missions - in early 2014 "Fountain of Youth" and "Chinese New Year" *Classic Missions - at least 28 of them, each with a specific reward promised if you complete the mission within 15 days of accepting it. The first is Viva l'Italia, which gives you an Italian Goat, which you should consider to be a very good acquisition after you look at the price of goat cheese. A similar offer - worth a look several times a day - is at the Trade House: specific amounts of items can be traded (once you have them) for more than the normal sale price (e.g. 740 for 12 wheat - normal sale price 48 totalling 576; 450 for 12 milk; 594 for 2 apples and 8 lavender; 1440 for 12 corn; 708 for 12 honey and 8 milk cheese; 1164 for 1 cherry and 8 grape), within a limited time (usually enough time for you to do any necessary planting etc). If you can't see any way to produce what's wanted, don't accept the offer, because you will have to wait till the expiry of the allowed period to get another offer, whereas if you don't accept one you will usually get another in just 8 hours. Crops grouped by growth time 1 hour *Pasture - - best value crop if you can harvest it within a couple of hours, because as soon as you have a goat you can earn 13 coins per plot with the milk and a further 19 if your Cheese Master converts it; theoretical profit 32 coins per plot-hour 2 hours *Cucumber - cost 42, sell for 45 or feed to Buffalo and on to the Cheese Master to yield 55, i.e. 6.5 coins per plot-hour 3 hours *Blueberry - cost 85, sell for 91 or do more profitable things with it in appropriate equipment 4 hours *Clover - essential for cow's milk, bread, cheese, etc (more in preparation) See also *Profits External links *Landleven on Facebook *Similar game in German - Dorfleben on Facebook *Another similar game on Facebook And there are others, all probably run by the same organization (with the same silly mistakes, such as the message that tells you what you got for visiting My Farm's farm) Category:Blog postscategory:guides